


Helping Hugs

by CastielEvans



Series: Demon Sick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, You're welcome lol, at least it's not smutty smut smut, but hey, dean is not mentally healthy, even have to read the first parts, i promise there will be a smut ending, thats cool, unfortunately, with a recap so you don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in stable condition<br/>Dean is furious<br/>and Sam just wants to kill Crowley anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hugs

You try to lift your head but you can't. But you can open your eyes. You're on a bed, in the panic room. As Sam walks in with a big bottle of water, you try to ask him what's going on, nothing comes out. In trying to lean up you feel the reverb of searing pain in your chest, like you're pinned to the bed with a spear. A couple of seconds, Dean walks in with a little bit more urgency. He is holding a bowl of something. It's hard to hear what he's saying but it's definitely Latin. The bowl bursts into flames, and as any boyfriend would, he pours it instantly on your chest. The flames pour out of the bowl with no visible fuel, It's just flames pouring out of the bowl.  
It burns almost more than the wound itself. You watch as the fire seeps into the deep gashes of the symbol on your chest. As soon as they are gone, Dean is looking directly at you.  
"..I... uuh" you squeak out before he scoops you up with his strong arms and holds you to him so closely it's as if you died.  
"Y/N, you died..."  
"w-what?" you strain out. He hugs you firmly again, affirming that you don't need to try to speak anymore.  
"Crowley, that son of a bitch. He, I don't know. Did something bad. Here," He pulls his gun out from the back of his pants and lays it on the bed next to you. "Sammy and I are going to go find him and”  
“Dean. P-please d-don't kill him. He's,” Your chest tenses up with every word but you have to get your point across. “he's h-helped you... more. More times than you know a-and.” You can't continue, and you know Dean too well. He's going to kill Crowley anyway.  
Dean gets up to leave and you glance at the gun. You grab it and tell him, “If you kill him, i'll kill myself.” Immediately calling your bluff, he replies, “no you won't. Because you know how mad i'll be when I bring you back.” He leaves and you hear the door lock. And you realize that you're not only here so you can’t stop Dean from killing Crowley, but also to protect you from anyone with an interest in finishing what the King of Hell started.  
You start to prop yourself up on the bed and drop your back onto the wall. You rest there. You couldn't follow dean even if you did get out. As soon as you decide to give up on saving Crowley, Dean opens the door again. Noticing he had startled you, he quiets his tone.  
“I uuh... Got you this too. I don't know, figure it could help you feel better” he pulls a big teddy bear from his back. One of his plaid shirts draping off of the bear. He tosses it to you, but as you react in pain from moving too quickly to catch it, he regrets throwing it. “Sorry!” as he slowly leaves, you hear him mutter to himself, “Douche!”  
The teddy bear is perfect. It's the same size as his torso. You cuddle it, wrapping your arms around it like it were him. The perfect hug. His soft flannel and his sexy, handsome scent, lull you to sleep in a matter of minutes. You fall asleep with a huge smile on your face.   
Dean Winchester is the love of your life. Fuck...


End file.
